


Heart vs Mind

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Heart, Internal Conflict, Mending Relationships, POV Second Person, Personal Growth, Personification, mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: We've been at war for so long, my dear friend. Tell me, what is it that we're fighting for again?





	Heart vs Mind

This is not what was suppose to happen. This isn't what I had wanted.

You and I are very different, I can tell. You do things rationally, based on facts and logic, and always make assumptions based on what you know; while I, on the other hand, do things illogically, on instinct, and feelings. You don't understand me while I don't understand you. And it's because of this, we have falling outs, and in the end, left us bitter towards each other. Back then, we didn't see how we could ever work out our differences, and for that, our child suffers.

Tell me, friend, what is it that makes you tick so? Do you not feel compassion? Do you not feel the slightest bit of anger at the unjust? I know you have words. Thoughts. I have heard them, as you have heard mines, and I know that you sometimes push them away. Because you like to think logically.

_If so and so were to happen, then obviously this and that will be the outcome._

These are the only words that are allowed to stay. These are the only things you know.

_If so and so did this, then I will do that. I have to make sure that this is safe at all cost._

These are the words I have said to you. These are the words you have blocked out.

I don't understand why it has to be this way. I don't understand why we're at each other's throats day in and day out. Because of us, our child is miserable. Because of us, our child does not know if the things she thinks and feels are correct. Because of us, we have created a monster we have not foreseen in our actions. We're arguing constantly, always so bitter about the way we do things, and almost never helping the problem.

And I am so tired.

I have been on ice since our child heavily believes in you. You have been a mangled mess of despair and decay since our child leans on me. There was never a middle ground, and in the end, everyone gets hurt, especially our child.

You don't have to like me. You can hate me for all you want. But please, just this once, think about someone other than yourself.

I don't want to fight anymore.

I don't want to feel myself being torn apart, crying out in agony as I shield myself because I have been hurt and betrayed too many times. I don't want to leave our child.

I'm just...so tired.

I'm a mess.

And so are you.

Can we just...end this war? And stop trying to tear ourselves? Please?

If, for nothing else, do it for our child.

Or else we'll _all_ lose.

 


End file.
